Narufrankestein
by samchon25
Summary: "Jikalau pun itu berhasil, kau tak menghidupkannya melainkan menciptakannya Sasuke. Itu bertentangan dengan hukum alam dimana kita tak boleh menciptakan sesuatu yang melawan Tuhan." -Boys Love(?) SasuNaru sekelebat(?)
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah cerita **AU Naruto** dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari movie yang berjudul **Project Itoh Shisha No Teikoku** yang saya ngga tau karangan siapa. **Naruto** karangan **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya mengubahnya menjadi **BL** dan untuk alur serta hal lain-lain akan **diubah sesuai** dengan kepentingan cerita **imajinasi saya**. **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _12 tahun yang lalu_

" _Hei Naru!"_

" _Hum?" seorang anak yang dipanggil Naru menoleh ke arah anak lain yang memanggilnya._

" _Ketika kita dewasa nanti, jadilah pengantinku!" ucap anak berambut raven dengan wajah dan mata yang serius._

" _Hahaha, oke Sasu!" jawabnya sembari memberikan senyum lebarnya pada anak berambut raven yang dipanggilnya Sasu._

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa Sasuke masih mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya, _lagi_?"

Dengan tatapan sedih dan helaan nafas "Ya, dia masih berada disana. Kali ini baru seminggu ia disana" jawab wanita berambut pink bernama Sakura pada sang penanya –Neji.

Neji— hanya bisa memijat dahinya yang sedikit pusing. "Kurasa kita harus memberikannya obat tidur atau ia takkan keluar dari sana untuk waktu yang lama, dan mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah membusuk di dalam sana tanpa kita ketahui."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Sakura melotot pada Neji. "Sasuke memang pria yang _agak_ brengsek tapi kau tak perlu mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Cukup _Dia_ yang _pergi_." tambahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf." Neji _enggan_ untuk mengakui, bahwa apa yang Sakura katakan adalah kenyataan.

"Lupakan. Sebaiknya kita mengunjungi Shikamaru, bagaimanapun ia selalu bisa diandalkan kalau sudah seperti ini. Setidaknya kita bisa menyeretnya untuk berhenti bekerja sebentar."

.

.

* * *

"Kau membuat Sakura khawatir." pernyataan _bukan_ pertanyaan bernada retoris diucapkan seorang pria dengan wajah malas.

"Hn."

"Berhentilah sebentar, setidaknya makanlah dengan benar dan Sakura akan berhenti seperti _Ibu_." pria bernama –Shikamaru kemudian menghela nafas ketika ucapannya tak menerima respon yang positif. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan? Semenjak kejadian _itu_ kau terus mengurung dirimu. Aku tak ingin ikut campur hanya saja sudah _sembilan tahun_ berlalu dan kau masih tak bisa melepasnya?"

Ucapan Shikamaru sukses membuat pria yang diajaknya berbicara berhenti menggerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis suatu catatan. Matanya kemudian melirik ke sisi kanan tepatnya pada Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri di depan rak buku-buku miliknya.

Keheningan yang tak lama kemudian terpecah ketika pria tersebut membuka suara setelah menit-menit yang cukup panjang berlalu. "Shika, _darimana sebenarnya asal nyawa setiap makhluk hidup?_ " –p.60

Pria bernama Shikamaru kemudian berbalik dan menatap langsung sang pria. Mata kuaci miliknya menatap intens mata sang pria. sembari memejamkan matanya, "Tentu saja semua berasal dari _Tuhan_ –Sasuke." Perlahan Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah buku yang diambilnya dari rak buku-buku milik Sasuke.

Pria bernama Sasuke ini kemudian melihat ke arah lembaran-lembaran kertas yang penuh dengan teori dan rumus-rumus miliknya. "Benarkah?" pertanyaan datar milik Sasuke membuat Shikamaru Nara yang jenius tentu mengerenyitkan dahi miliknya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke?" Buku ditangannya sudah tak menarik minat Shikamaru dan lebih memilih untuk menaruhnya kembali.

"Ketika manusia meninggal, tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan 21 gram dimana itulah yang biasanya disebut berat roh dalam diri manusia." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Shikamaru berbalik sembari menaikkan alis matanya. Sementara mata Sasuke sendiri masih menatap kertas dihadapannya.

"Berat roh?" Shikamaru mengerenyitkan dahinya, seakan takut pendengarannya terganggu ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tubuh manusia dewasa terdiri dari 35 liter air. 20 kilogram karbon. 4 liter amonia. 1,5 kilogram lemon. 800 gram fosfor. 250 gram garam. 100 gram nitrat. 80 gram sulfur. 7.5 gram fluorine. 5 gram besi. 3 gram silikon dan 15 elemen lainnya. Menurutmu, jika kita mengkalkulasikan 21 gram tersebut dari bahan-bahan tersebut, mampukah kita menghidupkan seseorang?"

 _Terkejut_ — itulah yang dirasakan oleh pria bernama Shikamaru. "Kuharap ini hanya sebuah teori yang tak memiliki ambisi didalamnya Sasuke. Kenyataan bahwa manusia yang telah mati takkan dapat hidup kembali _meski_ kau menambahkan 21 gram yang kau sebut dengan berat roh tadi."

Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menumpukan dagu miliknya – _Sasuke_ menatap Shikamaru dengan iris gelapnya. "Bagaimana jika teori tersebut berhasil?" tantangnya.

"Jikalau pun itu berhasil, kau tak menghidupkannya melainkan menciptakannya Sasuke. Itu bertentangan dengan hukum alam dimana kita tak boleh menciptakan sesuatu yang melawan Tuhan." – _takut_ adalah perasaan yang mendominasi Shikamaru saat ini. Takut jikalau apa yang dipikirkannya benar.

"Tak berbeda dengan menciptakan _bayi_ kurasa." menghendikkan bahu seakan itu adalah hal yang serupa dan _biasa_.

"Aku tak ingin mengucapkan hal ini tapi demi _Tuhan_ Sasuke, jika kau ingin mencoba untuk menghidupkannya kembali, _Dia_ takkan sama! Dan kuharap Aku salah presepsi dengan hal yang kau katakan." Shikamaru tak pernah membiarkan dirinya terbawa emosi akan tetapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke membuat amarahnya naik perlahan tapi pasti! "Ini konyol! Teori mu benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Jika kau berusaha membuat lelucon, kau sukses membuatku emosi Sasuke." imbuhnya.

"Hn." Seakan tak ingin membuat Shikamaru marah padanya, Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah berusaha meredakan emosinya sembari mencoba memberikan senyuman _miring_ pada Sasuke "Aku akan datang lagi untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Jangan membuat Sakura marah, kau tahu kalau ia sudah marah akan sulit menghentikannya." – _geli_ jika mengingat kenangan mereka dulu, akan Sakura.

Sasuke tak membalasnya dan hanya melihat Shikamaru yang keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah ia tak lagi mendengar langkah Shikamaru yang menjauh, Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan ke arah rak buku-buku miliknya. Shikamaru _tak_ tahu ada ruangan rahasia dibaliknya, ruangan yang menghubungkannya ke dalam lab pribadinya.

Menelusuri lorong-lorong yang panjang dengan langkah yang biasa, - _stagnan_. Bunyi sepatunya terdengar berirama di lorong-lorong yang terlihat lenggang. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke sampai di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ruangan itu begitu menakutkan karena banyaknya cairan-cairan yang tak dimengerti orang awam. Akan tetapi yang lebih menakutkan adalah tabung-tabung yang berisi mayat-mayat manusia didalamnya. Sasuke berhenti di dekat salah satu tabung yang ada, menatapnya dengan intens jika diperhatikan dengan seksama terlihat kelembutan di matanya saat memperhatikan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian senyuman yang lembut nan tulus terlihat mengembang di wajah tampan miliknya.

"Hei Dobe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[END?]

.

.

.

.

Note:

Untuk bahan-bahan manusia itu menurut Edward Elric dari anime Fullmetal Alchemist yang kemudian saya kutip ke dalam cerita, jadi intinya antara fiktif dan non.

Untuk yang p.60 adalah kutipan yang diambil dari novel frankenstein karangan Maria Lubis

Dan jika ada yang bertanya untuk update cerita yang lain, maaf... apapun alasan yang saya miliki semuanya tetap salah saya.. :")

Intinya sy tidak bisa update dan mungkin akan dihapus... mungkin...


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah cerita **AU Naruto** dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari movie yang berjudul **Project Itoh Shisha No Teikoku** yang saya ngga tau karangan siapa. **Naruto** karangan **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya mengubahnya menjadi **BL** dan untuk alur serta hal lain-lain akan **diubah sesuai** dengan kepentingan cerita **imajinasi saya**. **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif**.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" wanita berambut pink bernama Sakura langsung menanyakan pertanyaan pada Shikamaru begitu melihat Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"Merepotkan. Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku duduk terlebih dahulu?" Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Maaf, aku hanya khawatir padanya Shika." Senyum lelah menyertai ucapan Sakura. Kemudian dengan sedikit cepat, Sakura menambahkan "Duduklah, kau ingin pesan apa?" seorang pelayan terlihat menghampiri meja mereka dan tanpa melihat daftar menu yang ada di meja, Shikamaru menjawab " _Ice Coffe_ _Latte_ " setelahnya mereka berdua hanya duduk dalam diam – _hening_ Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk gelas yang ada dihadapannya dengan wajah yang tak terbaca.

Suara Shikamaru memecah keheningan diantara mereka "Dimana yang lainnya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bosan.

"Jika yang kau tanya Neji, ia ada urusan sebentar dan akan menyusul kemari bersama Gaara. Kiba masih harus mengurus klinik hewannya dan baru selesai satu jam lagi. Sementara yang lainnya, aku tak tahu." Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis miliknya, "Tak tahu atau kau tak ingin mereka tahu?"

Sakura hanya dapat melihat Shikamaru dengan pandangan sedih, sembari memejamkan mata iapun berucap "Bisa jadi Shika.. Bisa jadi." Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas – _lagi_. Kemudian Shikamaru menatap Sakura begitu serius seakan menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu menceritakan tentang percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu, wajahmu terlihat menakutkan saat ini." Tanpa disadari oleh Shikamaru dan Sakura, seorang pria berambut panjang bernama Neji berada di hadapan mereka, disisinya terlihat pria berambut merah dengan tatto di dahi.

"Gaara! duduklah." Sakura mempersilahkan pria berambut merah bernama Gaara untuk duduk disebelahnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan wajah tak percaya Neji.

"Kau tak mempersilahkanku duduk?" ucapnya dengan nada – _dibuat-buat_ sedih yang dibalas Sakura dengan kerlingan mata bosan.

"Jadi? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Dia sudah membusuk atau mungkin berjamur di dalam ruangannya?" pertanyaan dengan nada humor keluar dari mulut Neji setelah ia duduk sembari melihat menu.

– _hening_

Keheningan diantara mereka membuat Neji mau tak mau melihat wajah Shikamaru "Apa yang terjadi?" Mimik wajah Shikamaru yang tak biasa membuat Neji cemas. "Kami berbicara – _jeda_ sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya teori tentang kehidupan." Jawabnya ambigu.

"Kehidupan? Jelaskan secara rinci Shika, jangan berbelit-belit!" ucap Gaara yang akhirnya tak bisa menguasai rasa penasaran akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kemudian menarik nafas dalam sembari menceritakan percakapan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memotong cerita Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru selesai bercerita, mereka tak tahu harus merespon apa dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kurasa itu hanyalah sekedar teori Shika." Ucapan Sakura membuat ketiga temannya yang lain melihat kearahnya. "Kau tahu kan, Sasuke sangat menyukai buku-buku fiksi dengan tema _science_?" Sakura menambahkan dengan senyum kecil.

"Sakura benar, Sasuke adalah penggemar novel yang seperti itu. Oh! Bukankah dia juga mengoleksi begitu banyak buku macam seperti itu di ruangannya?" Neji menimpali dengan senyuman.

"Merepotkan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kupikir presepsiku akan teori yang dikemukakan Sasuke hanyalah sekedar teori dan tak lebih. Terkadang Sasuke memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi." Shikamaru menimpali sembari memberi senyum – _miring_

Kemudian mereka terkekeh. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bercerita hal-hal saat mereka masih bersama. Tak berapa lama, Sakura melihat kearah jam tangan miliknya dan melihat kearah ketiga temannya.

"Aku benci mengatakan hal ini tapi sebentar lagi aku harus bekerja, shift soreku akan dimulai."

Mereka bertiga memaklumi kemudian Shikamaru membalas "Pergilah, atau kau akan terlambat. Kau mau kuantar?"

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura "Lain kali ayo kita berkumpul seperti ini lagi dan oh, kita harus menyeret Sasuke juga!" ucapan Sakura begitu berapi-api sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke depan dadanya. "Aku pergi!" ucapnya sembari keluar _cafe_. Mata Gaara tetap berada di titik dimana Sakura pergi menjauh dan kemudian akhirnya tak terlihat.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" ucapan Gaara membuat Shikamaru dan Neji yang terdiam atas kepergian Sakura langsung melihat kearahnya. – _terkejut_ bohong jika Shikamaru tak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara. Berteman dengan Gaara semenjak SMP membuat Shikamaru takut jika, ekspresi miliknya kini mudah terbaca. Sembari memijit pangkal hidung miliknya Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela kasar.

Shikamaru hanya dapat memejamkan mata, menumpu kedua tangan di dahi miliknya, berharap agar ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Gaara maupun Neji "Aku melihatnya. Teori yang dibicarakan Sasuke, bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi belaka. Aku merasa dia sedang melakukan uji coba terhadap bahan-bahan berat roh yang dia katakan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia sedang melakukan uji coba?" Neji tak ingin Shikamaru membuat asumsi yang tak berdasar. Gaara mengangguk menyetujui. Shikamaru kemudian mengangkat wajah miliknya, dan menaruh tangannya diatas meja.

"Aku sempat mengambil dan melihat isi dari sebuah buku dari lemari dinding miliknya. Isinya adalah jurnal tentang bahan-bahan berat roh yang di uji coba terhadap tubuh manusia. Kupikir itu hanyalah sebuah gambar tubuh manusia dengan catatan biasa. Tapi aku salah." Tatapan serius dari Shikamaru membuat perasaan Neji dan Gaara menjadi tak enak.

Dengan suara yang pelan dan lambat, Gaara bertanya "Apa yang salah?"

— _jeda,_ jeda yang diambil Shikamaru terasa cukup lama karena membuat keduanya seakan tak ingin mendengar dan takut jika mereka menyesali jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

beberapa detik kemudian— "Jurnal itu memuat tentang percobaan manusia dengan rentang yang berbeda-beda."

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudi me-review kemudian mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan cerita ini.. saya sungguh terharu.. gaya pengetikan saya berubah, momentum cerita entah kenapa jadi jelek, huhu! dan jika ada typo, kritik dan saran dipersilahkeun.. *nyengir*

untuk :

 **.1** : benarkah? Apakah judulnya sama seperti yang saya cantumkan di atas? ;D jika ya, kita sehati~ *ketjup* dan sejujurnya ini oneshoot tapi akhirnya tetap dilanjutkan *mingcry*

 **michhazz** : terima kasih jugaa sudah sudi mereview *ketjup* di end karena memang harusnya oneshoot dan berakhir dilanjut tapi kenapah, pertanyaanmu banyak syekali? Akuh tak sudi menjawabnya ;"D LOL OH! Terima kasih untuk kata penyemangatnya *ketjup basah*


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah cerita **AU Naruto** dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari movie yang berjudul **Project Itoh Shisha No Teikoku** yang saya ngga tau karangan siapa. **Naruto** karangan **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya mengubahnya menjadi **BL** dan untuk alur serta hal lain-lain akan **diubah sesuai** dengan kepentingan cerita **imajinasi saya**. **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif**.

POV rancu karena buru-buru mengetik

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pria berumur tiga puluhan itu hanya dapat melihat tubuh korban yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi dengan tatapan datar – _kemudian_ "Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu Tenzou?"

Pria bernama Tenzou itupun segera membuka buku penyelidikan miliknya yang sedari tadi ia pegang "Menurut saksi, korban ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa oleh pemilik apartemen yang ingin mengkonfirmasi kembali tentang tersumbatnya pipa air, yang mana korban mengatakan kran miliknya tak mengeluarkan air."

"Lalu?"

"Tak ada tanda kekerasan ataupun barang yang hilang _senpai_." Pria berumur pertengahan itu hanya menghela nafasnya "Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Kakashi?" – _Kakashi_ pria itu kemudian melihat sekeliling ruangan dimana matanya jatuh pada sebuah pigura foto. Seperti Siang dan Malam, foto yang begitu kontras pikirnya. "Kita harus melakukan autopsi untuk memastikan penyebab kematiannya."

"Hei! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak boleh berada disini! Apakah kau tak melihat garis kuning anak muda?" Tenzou berusaha menghalangi seseorang. Mata Kakashi beralih pada seseorang tersebut ' _Ah, dia..._ '

.

.

* * *

Suara sirine berbunyi terdengar begitu nyaring bagi siapapun yang berada di dekat mobil _ambulance_. Tangan-tangan yang berusaha menariknya pergi dan suara-suara bising di sekelilingnya yang menyuruh ia tuk menjauh, mendadak seperti dengungan lebah yang lambat laun berubah menjadi sunyi, tatapannya jatuh pada tubuh yang ia kenali terbaring di lantai – _pucat_. Ia hanya bisa diam mematung – _bergeming_ kosong. Seseorang menariknya dengan kuat, keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Keluar dari apartemen seseorang yang – _begitu_ dicintainya.

* * *

.

.

Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Shikamaru berhasil menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruangan. Ruangan dimana sahabatnya - _mendiang_ ditemukan tak bernyawa pagi ini. Shikamaru tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdapat di dalam benaknya – _kelu_ berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanya ilusi namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hal yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

Keheningan di antara mereka berakhir dengan kagetnya Shikamaru ketika mendadak Sasuke berlari. Ia berusaha megejar Sasuke, berusaha tuk menahannya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih bahu milik temannya ketika ia berhasil Shikamaru segera menariknya – _keras_ dan memerangkapnya – _kewalahan_ , tak mudah baginya untuk menahan Sasuke.

"Pas!" "LEPAS!" Sasuke berteriak membabi buta berusah melepaskan kungkungan Shikamaru. Disana Kakashi yang melihatnya segera berlari kecil kearah mereka. "Tenzou! Panggil tim paramedis untuk membiusnya. Cepat!" bawahannya Tenzou segera berlari.

"Argh! Lepas! Dobe! Naru! Narutoo!" tak lama Tenzou datang bersama seorang paramedis yang tergopoh-gopoh. Paramedis itupun segera menyuntikkan penenang, perlahan obat tersebut bekerja. Sasuke mulai lemah, air mata turun dari sepasang mata onyx yang begitu indah, "Naru.."

.

.

* * *

Ia berdiri di depan pusara sahabatnya – _mendiang_ , Shikamaru tak ingat bagaimana semuanya berlalu hingga saat ini. Semua terluka akan kepergiannya - _berduka_ yang begitu mendadak. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat, seorang pria berambut panjang kecoklatan menghampirinya. Ketika pria tersebut telah berada disebelahnya "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Shikamaru menatap nanar batu nisan di hadapannya lalu "Buruk _–_ " jawabnya menggantung, enggan untuk memberitahu namun pria berambut panjang itu tak mau mengerti dan tetap bertanya "tapi apa?"

– _menghela nafas_ "bukan apa, melainkan Neji. Kejiwaannya terguncang dan saat ini Sasuke masih berada di rumah sakit."

"Kau berbelit, dan aku tak pernah menyukainya, kau tahu?" Perlahan Shikamaru mengangkat pandangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Neji – _menatapnya_. Neji bisa melihat emosi yang begitu kentara di mata seperti kuaci milik Shikamaru. "Jika Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan emosi miliknya, dia akan dimasukkan ke dalam fasilitis rehabilitasi."

"Apa?"

"Jika kondisi Sasuke tak stabil dia akan dimasukkan ke dalam sana, itu yang dianjurkan beberapa psikolog yang menangani kasus ini." Shikamaru menutup matanya, berusaha menghilangkan pembicaraannya dengan psikolog tersebut.

"Ini –" terdiam, Neji berusaha mencari kata yang pas "Apa.. apa dia akan menjadi –kau tahu?" ' _gila_ ' ucapan terakhir hanya bisa diucapkan di dalam hati Neji, ia tak mampu mengungkapkannya. "Tidak, itu belum pasti. Kakashi, detektif itu berada disana saat psikolog itu memberitahuku dan mengatakan Sasuke hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi ia juga mengajurkan hal yang sama agar kondisi Sasuke bisa dipantau secara baik." – _dan intensif_ tambah Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Sasuke bisa dirawat dirumah Shika." – _keberatan_ Neji tak menyukai usulan itu. Shikamaru memijit dahinya yang sedikit pusing. Dia menimbang, apakah ini harus dikatakan tapi—

"Aku— aku menemukannya di gereja, di depan peti mati milik Naruto. Saat aku menemukannya dia terlihat berbeda. Sore itu, aku tak dapat menghubunginya jadi aku berusaha tuk menemuinya dirumahnya. Aku bahkan meminta Sakura untuk memeriksa di tempat yang ia tahu. Tapi, dia tak ada dimanapun – _nihil_. Paginya bersama detektif Kakashi dan Sakura kami datang ke gereja untuk mengurus keperluan kremasi."

"Apa –"

"Kami menemukan Sasuke sudah mengkremasikan peti mati milik Naruto. Dia— dia tertawa Neji. Kami bertiga melihatnya, Sasuke seperti— kehilangan akal sehatnya saat itu."

* * *

Pria bernama Kakashi membaca laporan yang diberikan oleh bawahannya Tenzou. "Jadi petugas yang menjaga peti mati Uzumaki ditemukan pingsan akibat pukulan di tengkuk." Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Tenzou. Kakashi menatap langit yang mulai berwarna kejinggaan dalam diam.

"Cinta itu terkadang—

 _Menakutkan_

* * *

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudi me-review kemudian mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan cerita ini.. ergh, saya stuck(?) di jalan kehidupan dan sepertinya saya tidak akan update (mungkin akan buat cerita lain) untuk waktu yang lama, real life is suck Lol. kritik, saran silahkeun.. jika ada typo mohon maaf..

Oh! Buat yang nanya judul bisa diganti jawabnya, engga :")) /sobs/ maafkeun saya, tapi terima kasih atas opsi judulnya, hehe..


	4. Chapter 4

Ini adalah cerita **AU Naruto** dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari movie yang berjudul **Project Itoh Shisha No Teikoku** yang saya ngga tau karangan siapa dan juga terinsipirasi dari novel karangan **J.D. Robb** yang berjudul **Imitation in Death**. **Naruto** karangan **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya mengubahnya menjadi **BL** dan untuk alur serta hal lain-lain akan **diubah sesuai** dengan kepentingan cerita **imajinasi saya**. **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif**.

"Bicara"

' _bicara dalam hati_ '

" _Flashback"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei Dobe." Sasuke, pria yang memanggil seseorang dengan nama _Dobe_ itu sedang menempelkan dahinya pada sebuah tabung kaca dihadapannya – _hening_.Seakan-akan berusaha menyelami pikiran seseorang yang berada di dalam tabung tersebut. Menit berlalu dalam keheningan kemudian—

"Shikamaru menemuiku. – _jeda_ dia mengatakan bahwa aku tak dapat mengembalikanmu seperti dulu, benarkah?" perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari tabung dan menatap sendu pada pria yang berada di dalam tabung.

"Benarkah kau takkan kembali padaku, Naru?" _–bisiknya_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke London" pernyataan ini tak ayal membuat Shikamaru yang sedang membaca laporan milik Sasuke terhenti sembari melirik dan menaikkan alisnya "London?" beonya.

"Hn. Kabuto memiliki bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan untuk studi kasus milikku dan ia sedang berada disana." Shikamaru membolak-balik halaman laporan yang berada di tangannya. "Berapa lama kau akan berada di London Sas?"

"Hanya seminggu."

"Kau tak memberitahu Sakura?" alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya. "Bukankah kau berada disini karena Sakura? Kurasa tanpa memberitahunya sekalipun kau akan melaporkan kegiatanku padanya?" acuhnya. Shikamaru mengerti bahwa Sasuke menyindirnya "Sakura memang menyuruhku, tapi aku juga memiliki niatan untuk tetap menjaga pertemanan kita Sas."

"Hn." Shikamaru hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar dua huruf andalan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti olehnya, meski mereka sudah berteman cukup lama. Tapi yang ia tahu, jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan dua huruf andalannya itu berarti percakapan mereka berakhir. Suka atau tidak suka.

* * *

Kepergian Sasuke dimanfaatkan oleh Nara Shikamaru untuk kembali ke rumah milik Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, area perpustakaan di ruang kerja milik sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru menyadari ada hal yang janggal disana dan ia mengerti bahwa sulit untuk menipu seorang Uchiha agar ia percaya bahwa Shikamaru tak menyadari apapun.

Shikamaru menelusuri tangga dan lorong demi lorong. Rumah Sasuke begitu besar dan sepi, hanya suara sepatu miliknya yang terdengar bersuara seakan menemani sang majikan agar meramaikan lorong panjang yang mereka lewati. Pintu kerja milik Sasuke terlihat – _fancy_ besar, dengan ukiran yang rumit ' _Dia pasti memesan secara khusus dan dengan gajiku kurasa aku takkan sanggup membayarnya_ ' – _batinnya_.

Ia membuka pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dan dengan perlahan melangkahkan kaki miliknya, berjalan hingga berada didepan rak-rak buku yang berjajar rapi. Matanya dengan telaten melihat setiap rak-rak yang besar dengan hati-hati, membaca setiap judul dalam pikirannya. Mencoba untuk mencari catatan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya namun, _NOTHING!_ Jurnal yang ia baca menghilang ' _Apakah Sasuke membawanya ke London? Ataukah dia menyembunyikannya?_ '

Sesaat Shikamaru berfikir bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini seperti penyelidik, ia mengerti apa yang dilakukannya terlihat seperti menuduh Sasuke atas dugaan yang menurutnya konyol ' _Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke melakukan suatu uji coba yang bertentangan dengan takdir?_ ' Hati kecil Shikamaru selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama namun, dirinya mengerti bahwa ia takkan mendapat jawaban apa yang diinginkan kecuali mencari tahunya sendiri. – _curiosity kill the cat._

Berjam-jam Shikamaru menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat secara keseluruhan buku-buku yang berada di rak Sasuke, berjam-jam pula otaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit terlihat dari alisnya yang menukik tajam kebawah. Ia tak begitu menyukai buku-buku yang dilihat dan dibacanya secara random, seolah-olah membenarkan pikiran dan naluri yang ia miliki. ' _Mungkin aku harus mengecek secara keseluruhan rak-rak ini_ ' –putusnya.

.

.

Hari sudah petang saat akhirnya Shikamaru memtuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Ia lelah. Terlalu banyak buku-buku ' _Sejak kapan Sasuke membaca begitu banyak science dan teori-teori kedokteran? Kupikir bidang keahliannya adalah bisnis?_ ' – _pening._ Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena mengecek setiap kata di setiap buku dan itu baru dua rak! Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pengecekannya di hari itu. Esok, ia akan melanjutkannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Butuh waktu selama 4 hari bagi Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan rak ke tujuh milik Sasuke yang semuanya berjumlah sepuluh. Ia sengaja melewati rak kelima karena disetiap buku terdapat catatan kenangan milik sahabatnya – _Naruto_. Sekarang adalah hari kelima dimana akhirnya ia berhasil menyelasaikan seluruhnya. Tak ada yang aneh itu pikirnya kecuali semua buku yang berada di rak berisikan ilmu, teori, jurnal dan berbagai jenis laporan yang secara kesuluruhan merupakan bidang kedokteran. Beberapa tak dimasuk akal, beberapa hanya kata kosong yang tak diketahui darimana asal-usulnya.

Shikamaru merasa bodoh telah menuduh Sasuke dengan hal-hal diluar batas kewajaran hanya karena insting dan pikirannya yang terlampau jauh. Shikamaru hanya berdiri diam di depan rak kelima yang berisi catatan-catatan 'Dobe Pariwisata', 'Dobe Berenang' dan masih banyak lainnya. Perlahan tangan Shikamaru terulur untuk mengambil salah satu buku yang jika dilihat dari sampul adalah album kenangan ' _Kurasa Sasuke memiliki semua jenis kenangan milik Naruto_ '. Jari jemarinya membuka halaman demi halaman album dan rasanya seperti mimpi bahwa sahabatnya telah tiada, tawanya, candanya dan semua perilakunya membuat Shikamaru _rindu_.

" _Hei Shika! Bagaimana cara memiliki otak yang jenius sepertimu huh? Setiap saat, yang kau lakukan hanya tidur tapi kau bisa tetap mendapat nilai bagus!" bibir Naruto mengerucut_

" _Merepotkan." Dengusnya. Bersiap untuk tidur kembali namun— "AH! Bukankah itu Temari? Kakak kelas yang kau taksir?_ " – _sembari menunjuk keluar jendela, wajahnya yang memilik tanda lahir seperti kucing, mata yang meutup karena senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih, terlihat jelas berusaha menggodanya. "Hush!" dengan susah payah, Shikamaru berhasil menutup mulut bocor milik Naruto_.

Jika mengingat akan Naruto takkan ada habisnya begitulah pikir Shikamaru. Tatkala ia akan mengembalikan album ditangannya saat itulah matanya melihat sesuatu. ' _Tali?_ ' perlahan ia menurunkan beberapa album dan melihat tali yang tak terlalu panjang terselip diantara album yang ada. Insting miliknya menyuruh ia menariknya, kemudian Shikamaru mencoba menariknya dan terdengar bunyi klak. ' _Sesuatu terbuka?_ ' terdapat lubang kunci di dalamnya. Disaat itulah Shikamaru merasa _dingin_! Firasatnya mengatakan akan sesuatu yang buruk.

Shikamaru berdiam diri, ia mencoba berfikir ' _Jika aku menjadi Sasuke, akan kuletakkan dimana kuncinya?_ ' Shikamaru kemudian melangkahkan kakiya kearah meja kerja milik Sasuke, membuka setiap laci yang dapat dibuka olehnya. ' _Akan makan waktu lama jika aku harus mencari kuncinya, yang kemungkinan bisa saja dibawa oleh Sasuke. Sebaiknya kugunakan cara manual._ '

Dengan penjepit kertas yang ia temukan di meja Sasuke, ia berhasil membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di balik rak-rak. Ia merasa seperti di _film-film_ horor yang ditayangkan di _televisi_. Jantungnya berdebar, ' _Apa yang ada di dalamnya? Apakah aku akan menemukan tubuh manusia yang telah diuji coba oleh Sasuke?_ ' pemikiran seperti inilah yang membuat Shikamaru ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Aku harus masuk dan melihatnya sendiri" –ucapnya pelan.

Shikamaru hanya berjalan lurus, ruangan itu begitu gelap dan hanya berbekal cahaya redup dari layar handphone miliknya ia dapat melihat sedikit apa yang ada di hadapannya. Lorong demi lorong ia lewati ' _Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ada ruang bawah tanah yang begitu luas di rumah Sasuke._ ' Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada suatu ruangan berpintu kayu sederhana.

 _ **Takut**_ adalah perasaan yang menyelimuti Shikamaru saat ini, tangannya terulur dan membuka pintu. Awalnya Shikamaru berfikir bahwa di dalam akan sama gelapnya namun ruangan ini bersinar, sinar yang berasal dari tabung-tabung yang sekiranya cukup untuk memasukkan manusia ke dalamnya ' _Bisakah?_ ' matanya menelusuri setiap tabung berisi air berwarna kebiruan yang ada ' _Apakah ini air? Ataukah cairan-cairan yang pernah disebutkan di dalam jurnal milik Sasuke?_ '

"Apa kau sedang mencoba permainan menjadi detektif Shikamaru?"

Suara _bass_ dengan nada dingin tersebut berhasil membuat jantung Shikamaru berdetak begitu kencang dan dengan cepat Shikamaru berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke berada tak jauh di hadapannya. – _Kelu_ Mulut Shikamaru terasa kering, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia merasa seperti tikus kejepit atau maling yang tertangkap basah sedang melihat-lihat isi rumah kosong.

"Aku tahu, pria sejenius dirimu tak mungkin tak menyadari sesuatu namun aku tak memperhitungkan bahwa kau dapat membuka ruang rahasia milikku tanpa kunci." Shikamaru hanya bergeming ditempatnya, inikah firasat yang tadi berteriak kepadanya agar tak mencoba masuk?

"Jadi? Aku tak tahu kau memiliki ruang rahasia yang begitu luas Sasuke. Boleh kutahum, apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan dengan begitu banyak tabung-tabung berisi air ini?" Shikamaru berharap suaranya terdengar biasa dan tak menampakkan ketakutannya.

"Menurutmu?" sejujurnya Shikamaru tak tahu harus memberikan respon apa terhadap pertanyaan sebagai jawaban yang baginya terasa sebuah permainan lempar kata namun keduanya seakan sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencobanya?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "Kurasa aku tak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Teori akan berat roh yang kau katakan padaku, apa kau mencobanya?" Shikamaru berusaha tenang, ia tak boleh membiarkan rasa takutnya menutupi pemikiran dan hatinya. Ia butuh jawaban akan semua teori-teori yang ada di kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seakan pertanyaan Shikamaru merupakan candaan "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kita masih bermain lempar pertanyaan, jika kenyataan yang ada adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu?"

Shikamaru hanya dapat terdiam, kenyataan yang selama ini dihadapannya bukanlah suatu pemikiran yang berasal dari pikirannya saja melainkan sebuah fakta namun ia – _denial_ tak mau menyadarinya dan tak mau mengakuinya. "Lalu, apa kau berhasil?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar "Kau mau mencoba melihatnya? Beberapa bahan yang kurang sudah kudapatkan dari Kabuto. Hanya tinggal mencampurkan beberapa bahan dan Naruto dapat kuhidupkan kembali."

"Apa kau yakin itu adalah Naruto yang kau cintai?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke intens "Tentu, tak perduli apapun Naruto tetaplah Naruto dan aku takkan berhenti untuk mencintainya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _T_ _iga hari lagi aku akan mencobanya, kau mau melihatnya? Jika ya kau bisa datang. Aku tahu kau dapat mengerti Shika._ "

Air mata Shikamaru mengalir saat ia berada cukup jauh dari kediaman Sasuke, mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke yang begitu penuh harapan dan keyakinan bahwa seseorang yang telah tiada dapat kembali. Ia terisak –"Jika waktu dapat diputar kembali, aku berharap tak bertemu denganmu Naruto."

.

.

.

* * *

[Tbc]

ada yang salah, saya merasa seperti story telling? Apakah kalian juga berfikir seperti itu?

Chapter lima adalah chapter terakhir ya, diputuskan seperti itu. HAHAHAHAHA

Q&A

Ada yang bertanya apakah ada flashback untuk Naruto?

A: engga tauu, hahahah *sedih*

Dan untuk kalian yang sudah menduga bahwa itu bohongan, applause untuk kalian (saya ngga begitu tertarik main rahasia(?))

This is first time saya dapat review yang penjang dari Jonah Kim! Dan saya senang, hehe..

Untuk Hiro Mineha, Yamito, Michhazz, Guest(Kyunauzunamii, Megimichan, Ebyzuky) serta Jonah Kim untuk reviewnya yang panjang TERIMA KASIH!

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan.. maaf jika ada typo *nyengir*


	5. Chapter 5

Ini adalah cerita **AU Naruto** dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari movie yang berjudul **Project Itoh Shisha No Teikoku** yang saya ngga tau karangan siapa. **Naruto** karangan **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya mengubahnya menjadi **BL** dan untuk alur serta hal lain-lain akan **diubah sesuai** dengan kepentingan cerita **imajinasi saya**. **Cerita ini hanyalah FIKTIF**.

 **[Beware** terhadap **Flashback dalam Flashback** yang tidak saya beri tanda dan **Alur saling lompat karena menceritakan berbagai POV** (yang juga tidak saya beri tanda intinya non edit)

"Bicara"

' _bicara dalam hati_ '

" _Flashback"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap rumah utama kediaman Uchiha dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Pikirannya tak menentu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang tak dapat didefinisikan mengingat akhir dari cerita kedua sahabatnya. Kemudian kakinya berbalik meninggalkan kediaman utama Uchiha yang besar, menutup lembar penyesalan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

 _Secara perlahan kaki jenjang milik Shikamaru melangkah melewati koridor demi koridor yang gelap, pikirannya melayang ke arah pembicaraan bersama Neji dan Gaara di cafe._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini pertama kali kulihat alismu menukik begitu dalam. Care to enlighten?" pria berambut coklat panjang –Neji duduk dihadapannya. "Abaikan dia. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?" –Gaara pria berambut merah dengan tatto di dahi tahu bahwa ketika sahabatnya ini mengatakan ingin bertemu, hal itu bukanlah suatu yang baik._

 _Dengan wajah serius Shikamaru mengatakan "Sebelum kalian bertanya, ijinkan aku menanyakan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu." Dalam diam mata Gaara berkilat menatap Shikamaru dan mengangguk pelan._

" _Jika— jika seandainya Sasuke berhasil menemukan serum yang dapat membangkitkan mayat, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"_

" _Kurasa aku akan— " belum usai Neji berbicara, "Apa Sasuke berniat membangkitkan Naruto?" dengan nada tak suka yang tak disembunyikan, Gaara menyela. Sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat— "Menurutmu?" keheningan terjadi setelah Shikamaru melontarkan satu kata membuat suasana sedikit mencekam._

" _Aku tak ingin mengakui ini Gaara. Sasuke telah terobsesi. Cintanya yang begitu dalam telah membutakan dirinya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Memasukkannya ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa?" –emosi Shikamaru tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya._

 _Tak ingin keduanya bertengkar, Neji pun berucap— "Tenanglah. Sebaiknya kau tetap awasi Sasuke, kami ingin membantu tapi hanya dirimulah yang diterima oleh Sasuke saat ini. Jika terjadi sesuatu secepatnya kau dapat menelpon kami, kau tahu?"_

" _Maaf, aku tak bermaksud marah padamu Gaara."_

" _Aku tahu. Ini salahku, Naruto adalah sepupu yang paling kusayangi. Ketika aku mendengar ini darimu yang kurasakan adalah kemarahan pada Sasuke. Naruto sudah tiada dan tak ada satupun yang dapat mengembalikannya. Jikalaupun kembali, ia bukanlah Naruto dan kau pun tahu itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _Apa yang akan diucapkannya jika Sasuke benar-benar berhasil 'menghidupkan' Naruto kembali? Haruskah kuhentikan sebelum Sasuke melakukan percobaan? Hati kecilnya mengerti bahwa ia juga menginginkan Naruto tuk kembali, kembali dan membuat semuanya kembali berwarna. Ia tak tahu. Perasaannya begitu berkecamuk._

 _Ia berdiri, terdiam menatap pintu dihadapannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terdiam, pada akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Kakinya berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tak terang maupun tak redup. Iris kuaci miliknya perlahan menatap sekeliling yang kemudian jatuh pada sesosok pria berambut kuning yang terduduk di kursi._

 _Disaat itulah Shikamaru lupa akan caranya bernafas. Ia tak tahu kapan kedua kakinya membawa dirinya untuk berdiri dihadapan pria yang begitu dikenalnya, —sahabatnya Naruto. Tangannya terjulur pelan seraya mengelus pipi bergaris yang terlihat pucat. "Naru?" –lirihnya._

 _Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda dihadapannya. Ia tampak seperti boneka, iris safir itu redup. Ia mengerti bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan bahwa sejatinya tak ada manusia yang dapat kembali hidup. Ia tak ingin mengakui ini tapi—_

 _Pemuda dihadapannya begitu berbeda. Tak sama. Seandainya ia datang lebih awal, andai ia menghentikan obsesi Sasuke, andai ia tak menutup mata akan hal ini, andai ia tak berharap, semua takkan terjadi. Begitu banyak pengandaian! Ia berlutut, memeluk pria dihadapannya menangis tersedu._

" _Maaf! Maaf. Maaf." Bagaikan mantra Shikamaru mengucapkan kata maaf. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya, dalam diam tangannya beralih untuk melepaskan benda yang terpasang ditubuh Naruto. Wajahnya basah akan air mata—_

" _Good bye sunshine"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Senpai, ini adalah kasus menyedihkan pertama untukku. Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Kenapa begitu banyak manusia yang terjatuh kedalamnya?"

Pria yang dipanggil _senpai_ yang sedang melihat kertas ditangannya itupun menoleh melihat rumah besar dihadapannya. Menatap jauh— "Cinta itu— kau bisa mencarinya di internet. Karena akan sangat merepotkan jika kau tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Hei Tenzou, menurutmu kenapa banyak manusia yang terjatuh kedalamnya?"

"Huh? Jawaban macam apa itu? Dan kenapa kau melempar balik pertanyaanku senpai?!" pria bernama Tenzou dengan wajah sedikit masam membalasnya kecut. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali, kasus inipun sudah selesai. Aku ingin segera beristirahat senpai." –tambahnya.

Pria bernama Tenzou itupun perlahan menuju ke arah mobil dinasnya meninggalkan pria berambut abu-abu – _Kakashi_ di belakangnya.

" _Karena kau lupa, pada Sang Pencipta yang telah_ _ **menciptakanmu**_ _._ " Bisiknya – _lirih_ entah pada siapa.

.

.

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

"Dengan ini aku dapat menghidupkannya kembali?" tatapnya datar namun terlihat sorot matanya yang tak percaya pada pria berkacamata dihadapannya.

"Fufu.. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu Sasuke, catatan itu adalah penelitian milik Tuan Orochimaru selama belasan tahun lamanya. Jika kau ragu, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk membuktikannya sendiri hm?" Kedua pria yang saling berhadapannya itu hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Pria bernama Sasuke itupun segera memutus kontak mata dan menatap sebuah catatan yang tergeletak dihadapannya. Menimbang haruskah ia percaya? Tapi dirinya tahu, bahwa penelitiannya tak pernah membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Dirinya membutukan catatan milik Orochimaru agar dapat menyelesaikannya.

Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara –"Kau membutuhkan catatan ini jika kau ingin menghidupkannya kembali Sasuke." Pria berkacamata itupun berdiri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk –diam.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang Sasuke minta padamu?" dengan cepat ia menarik jas milik seseorang pria yang hendak pergi dari pemakaman.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bertemu Sasuke tak lama setelah kematian Naruto. Saat pembakaran peti milik Naruto kau ada disana bersama dengan Sasuke! Jangan berpura-pura Gaara!" – _marah_. Ia sangat marah pada pria berambut merah yang bersikap agresif terhadap apa yang dilakukan Sasuke namun ternyata mendukungnya selama ini.

Pria berambut merah –"Aku berada disana bukan berarti aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke." Gaara tak ingin mengatakannya, mulutnya membentuk garis datar. Ia lebih memilih diam.

"Kaulah yang membantu Sasuke! kau yang mengarahkannya pada kegilaan ini dan kau menampiknya?" Gaara menatap pria yang begitu emosi dihadapannya. "Jika kau tahu, mengapa kau harus bertanya –Shika?" jawabnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan –" _lalu apa?_ "

Shikamaru hanya menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada Sasuke? Naruto? Bagaimanapun mereka — "

"Setidaknya mereka kini bersama dengan cerita yang berbeda."

Mata kuaci milik Shikamaru tak menatap nanar punggung sahabatnya yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkan tempat yang dipenuhi oleh batu-batu nisan yang begitu dingin – _sendiri_.

* * *

 _Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengembalikan semua hal yang telah redup dari dirinya. Ketika seseorang tiada, tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan dua puluh satu gram dan itulah bagian bobotnya atau yang biasanya disebut dengan "berat roh". Sejak aku melihat salah satu catatan milik Orochimaru, perjalananku telah dimulai. Aku ingat kata-katamu, kau begitu senang menceritakan banyak hal. Kata-katamu menumpuk di dalam diriku. Kata-kata tersebut telah menemani perjalananku.. mendukungku._

 _Sasuke hanya dapat melihat pria pirang dihadapannya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, matanya beralih melihat serangkaian alat-alat yang telah terpasang. Mengecek kembali agar ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Jari jemarinya begitu lincah menari diatas keyboard laptop miliknya. Perlahan jarinya menekan sesuatu dan mesin-mesin itu bekerja, suara mesin-mesin itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke. Cairan demi cairan terpompa dari mesin yang kemudian mengalir melewati selang-selang diantaranya yang kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh milik Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _Hei Naruto, apa kau melihatku? Apa kau mendengar suaraku?_

 _Tangannya meraih jemari pucat milik Naruto.._

 _Aku ingin meraihnya agar aku dapat.._

 _bersamamu._

.

.

Kegelapan mulai melanda penglihatan Sasuke. "Naru.. —" ketika matanya perlahan menutup dan tangan alabaster miliknya mulai terjatuh..

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasu—

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk review, follow, kesabaran dan favorite dari kalian pada cerita yang menggantung ini.. heheh dan terima kasih pada adik saya ndut yang membantu mengecek kata dan ikut kaget saat lihat ending.

Oh! Buat yang belum tau, fanfiction sudah punya aplikasi yang handy! Kalian bisa cari di appstore dan aplikasi ini ketjeh sebelas duabelas sama wattpad *promosi*

Selamat hari kemerdekaan guys!

 **Promosi dikit!** Ada beberapa teaser dari sekian cerita yang saya buat untuk di posting selanjutnya(?) dengan menggunakan sistem _**vote**_ terbanyak.

 _ **[Teaser I]**_

" _Pertama, akan kuberikan kedudukan, harta dan ketentraman dalam hidup jika kau melayaniku." Mata remaja itu sedikit membesar mendengar pilihan pertama yang diberikan, mulutnya terbuka hendak menyela –namun "Kedua, akan kuberikan kau pedang dan kedudukan sebagai panglima perang –letnan dan maju di barisan depan perang."_

 _ **[Teaser II]**_

 _Mereka yang terlahir sebagai_ _ **omega**_ _tidak akan pernah mengalami nasib baik dalam kehidupan, hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang terlahir sebagai_ _ **alpha**_ _. Mereka yang terlahir sebagai_ _ **beta**_ _memiliki kehidupan sebagai second lead tepat di bawah alpha dan yang paling menyedihkan yaitu saat seseorang terlahir sebagai omega mereka akan seketika menyandang label sebagai bitch yang terus menempel hingga kematian menjemput._

 _ **[Teaser III]**_

 _Para manusia terdesak, tak lagi dapat mempertahankan tempat tinggal mereka. Bersembunyi adalah pilihan terakhir, mereka bersembunyi di bawah tanah yang gelap, membangun pertahanan agar api tak dapat menyentuh mereka. Kekalahan yang terus menerus terjadi membuat amarah mereka tak kunjung reda dan menyalahkan manusia yang menjadi pelaku kemurkaan para naga._ _ **Uchiha**_ _._

 _ **[Teaser IV]**_

 _Ia tak tahu jika dirinya adalah seorang vampir, baginya itu adalah mitos berabad-abad lalu untuk menakuti anak-anak agar tak berkeliaran saat tengah malam. Jika saja ia tak keluar rumah karena bahan makanan di kulkas miliknya telah habis mungkin— yeah, mungkin! Ia tak perlu bertemu dengan vampir lainnya? Jadi, di kota tempatnya tinggal ada vampir? Dan ia adalah satu satunya? Katakan ia hanya bermimpi!_

 _ **[Teaser V]**_

 _Lima tahun berlalu, Naruto bertemu kembali dengan sasuke tapi ternyata sasuke adalah seorang don mafia yang sulit untuk disentuh. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menjadi seorang don dalam kurun waktu lima tahun? Naruto terjebak dalam sebuah pertempuran antar mafia yang begitu gelap dan tak ada dasarnya_. _Apakah ia sanggup untuk tetap berada di sisi Sasuke dan membantunya terlepas bahwa dirinya adalah seorang polisi?_

 _..._

Saya gatal ingin posting semuanya tapi saya tak mau mendapat tuntutan harus cepat update seperti yang biasanya saya galakkan terhadap author lain! Hahahah. Tapi saya ingin berbagi imajinasi dan berbagi itu menyenangkan! dan saya harap dari teaser tersebut tanpa menyebut genre (yang bagaikan cenayang) kalian sudah tau dan bisa menanggung konsekuensi ceritanya saat kalian melakukan _vote_ *senyum polos*


End file.
